Neck Pain
'Neck Pain '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in University and it's 4th case of the season, also 4th one to take place in University. Plot After conspiracy theoirst Shane Adams helped the team to find out more about Order of Specters, weapons expert Daria Lynn decided that she will work as security guard at University until all members are caught. One evening, Daria called Amber and player to come in Dean's office immediately after religion lessons student Skylar Sage reported a body there. When team arrived, they found coach Kylie Choi murdered with her throat completely slit. Mid-investigation, student Dorothy Kix found weird knife in her bag which was revealed to be obsidian knife. Since blood matched to Kylie, Doris deduced that it was used in murder. Later, tech expert Ben Hathaway analyzed number that was on the knife and results were shocking. That obsidian knfie was used by old ''Order of Specters while they were still operating, meaning that whoever killed Kylie is a member of new Order of Specters. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Skylar Sage for murder. Admitting to the murder, Skylar admitted that she is part of Order of Specters and that it was her duty to kill Kylie. When team asked her why, Skylar said that Demos ordered her to do it, or she will be kicked out of the organization. Since Skylar wanted their plan to work, she killed Kylie. When team asked her about the plan and why Demos wanted Kylie dead, Skylar said that she can't tell anything or Demos can get angry. In court, Judge Grayson Pierre kindly tried to ask Skylar to tell them what their plan is about. Skylar said that it's something that will change their lives completely. Since she refused to say anything about missing students and complete plan, Judge sentenced Skylar to 40 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Bhakta asked player and Amber to talk with Skylar into giving them more informations for a reduced sentence. When team told Skylar about this, Skylar said that they need to search dean's office for more clues. When team searched dean's office, they found a purple laptop. After Ben analyzed it, he said that laptop belongs to Order of Specters and it had a lot of folders. Most of them were about older members, but one of them is about German exchange student who is, unlike others, still active and alive. Name of that student is still unknown, but Ben promised that he will try everything to figure out who that is. Meanwhile, team spoke with teaching assistant Brooke Long after she claimed that Order of Specters were having a meeting at the gym and that she saw Skylar Sage there with other students last night. After investigating the gym, team found out that it was other group of students and that it had nothing to do with Order of Specters. However, since team already suspected that Brooke is a member, Amber believed that she intentionally gave them a fake lead. After reconvening, Chief Bhakta told the team that they need to find more members of Order of Specters since Skylar won't tell them anything. While she was talking about that, Ben ran to Chief's office, saying that he found out who German exchange student is... Summary Victim: * Kylie Choi (found murdered in dean's office with her throat slit) Murder Weapon: * Obsidian Knife Killer: * Skylar Sage Suspects SSageVC4.png|Skylar Sage DKixVC4.png|Dorothy Kix AReneeVC4.png|Adrian Renee RNooraniVC4.png|Rukaya Noorani RSmallsVC4.png|Ray Smalls Quasi-suspect(s) BLongVC4.png|Brooke Long Crime Scenes Dean's office - Computer Desk Gym - Rack Victim's van - Seats Killer's Profile * The killer drinks iced tea. * The killer is left-handed. * The killer has a pollen allergy. * The killer wears purple nail polish. * The killer weighs 130 lbs.